Day after Sue's Birthday Becomes Their Best Day
by HotChocolate329
Summary: Sue is drunk and her boy friend leaves her for the night leaving her long time friend Sean to look after her. Next day they everyone talk and secrets and misunderstanding are cleared.


I don't own anything other than the ideas I have added newly here based on one episode.

Characters and the Original Story are not mine. This is for entertainment purpose only.

I am posting something after ages here. I hope at least someone is there who will enjoy my fiction. Please do leave a comment if you enjoy this. Please forgive for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

**Sue's Best Birthday**

Sean started having a crush on Sue when she had a hair-cut which was during his hippie pace. He used to date a few hot girls, but they were never the type to settle down or to have series relationships. Sean had goals, such as to be the best son that his parents wanted and to be the best doctor. He also wanted to be a good husband for his future wife who he yet to meet. When he used to imagine him as a husband, he never pictured a model and hot looking girl as his wife. Instead he saw a warm, friendly and a happy person who will remind him sunshine and the morning sun ray which gives a new day and a new beginning. Sean always felt that all those qualities matched perfectly when he thinks about his best friend's little sister, Sue Heck who was no longer little.

He tried many times to bring up dating topic in front of Sue while they were at her apartment or while at their parent's place, but something always happens, and it's never a good time. Then he tried to woo her after the New Year's party when that Aiden guy ruined his new year's kiss. Now he is here at her apartment while that Aiden guy rushed home saying he can't stand when people puke their brain out.

Sean laughed, thinking what if Aiden had to go through seeing things a med-student has to see every day at hospital's and labs. But that was not the reason he decided to stay with Sue. Even though Sue might not return his feelings, he will always looks after his Suzy-Q, and it was his job after all. He slowly laid Sue on her sofa and covered with the blanket on the sofa and made sure to check on who is now sleeping on Sue's bed snoring. Sean returned and sat on one of the sofa chairs which was close to Sue and made himself comfortable, hoping that Sue might need him during the night since this is her first time drinking and he was a med student, he kept telling himself that was why he stayed to looks after Sue.

Sean woke up for the bright sunlight that was peeking through the window and remembered that he stayed the night at Sue and Lexi's apartment. Sue was still sleeping hugging his winter shawl, he sighed unable to stop feeling if he can trade places with his shawl that was tucked between Sue's small frame, and yes he would love to cuddle with her.

Shaking those feeling he got up quickly and without making any sound he left the apartment to grab some medicines and coffees that would help Sue and for the hangover they will have. On his return, he stood on his tracks after seeing Aiden leaving the apartment complex, so he stood there for a while debating if he should go to her or back out and go back to his place. Sure Aiden was Sue's boyfriend, but Sean he was her brother's best friend, their life long neighbour since they were kids and now he is her friend too.

Shoving those thoughts he went inside her apartment and to see Sue was sitting staring blankly at nothing. SO he made some noise to get her attention.

Sue gave him a surprise but a happy look that melts his heart, so he greeted her. 'Good morning birthday girl. I hope you are feeling better after so many drinks.' He teased her.

'urrr….don't even start me. I am never drinking again. I feel like I have banged my head on a wall like hundred times. Uurrgh why people drink!' She complained. Sue wanted to ask Sean why he was still here, but she didn't want to ruin and chose to enjoy little time she got to spend with him.

He smiled lovingly at her and gave some medicine for her headache. 'Here take these, it will help your headache and I brought some coffee for both of you with some chocolates. I heard those are the best hangover treat.' He smiled at her and saw she was staring at him.

' You are going to be the best boyfriend a girl could have.' She said without thinking and bit her tongue. Sean gave her an uneasy smile which Sue returned with an awkward smile.

'So…' Sean started. 'I saw Aiden leaving in a hurry. I thought he would want to take you to dragon kiss after you complaining a lot last night.' He could not help but ask her.

'Yeah, about that. Well, I broke up with him. I couldn't continue, because from the beginning it was all wrong. I mean I was supposed to go on a date with your friend and I was supposed to kiss someone else on the New Year's Eve. Also, I always get injured whenever he was around. Annnnd, something was not right. I don't know I always felt like that something was missing or something was wrong lately.' Sue explained and Sean couldn't stop the bubble of hope that was wrestling inside his heart.

Sue continued, 'What I mean is my heart and mind were not in IT. I mean, he is cute and fun to spend time, but it felt so wrong lately like he was wrong HIM and of course like I said I wasn't supposed to kiss him of all people.' She stopped and started again, ' I was supposed to go out with a cute med-student and he was supposed to woo me and it didn't happen and then on the new year's eve, I worked so hard to get the plan work trying to kiss the guy I wanted to kiss for a long time. This is bad. So yes, I broke up with him. So, see Sean my plans never work the way I want them to.' She complained by exhaling loudly.

Sean stared at Sue for some time, processing all the details that he just heard, he felt like this is the time, no time like the present, go for it. A million thoughts were running in his mind.

'Sue.' He started. 'Did you get my flowers? That was sometime after the new year.' Sean asked.

'What flowers?' Sue asked.

'The ones I left at your door.' He stated.

'What? You send me flowers? I never got any flowers!' She explained. 'Sean what flowers?' She insisted. She couldn't stop, her heart was beating faster.

Sean was giving her a questionable look, like trying to figure what has happened. 'I left you balloons and flowers with a note asking you to meet me.' He said.

'NOOOO.' She cried.

'You never got those?' he asked again.

'Clearly!' she stated. 'Wait! did you think I got those and I just ignored you!' Sue asked and Sean gave her a small guilty nod.

'I never got any flowers… Sean!' she tried to get his attention when he tries to ignore her stare, without any success she moved close to him, their knees were touching.

'I left a note, asking you to meet me to discuss something.' He said. Sue looked at him asking him to continue. 'After the new year, I wanted to talk to you about something. I knew you were already dating that Aiden guy. I mean, I thought at least I should let you know about how I felt about you.' He stopped for a while looking at Sue who had a sad look on her face and looking at him with a lot of love maybe, he thought. He was right Sue took his large hands on her small hands and gave a small squeeze, encouraging him to continue.

He took a long breath and started, 'I have feelings for you Sue, and I don't know how you feel about me, but I wanted to let you know, so that I could either start a future with you or without you in it. I mean I always prayed that you should feel something about me more than a friend, because that kiss was the only thing I could think of during our family vacation and blpoes and all.' He laughed but continued.

'Even though I was hoping you felt the same way about me, I was so angry and hurt when you didn't show up yesterday! But now from your reaction I can't help but think what really must have happened. I mean, I should have texted you and asked, but I was a coward and thought that if I asked you, you might reject me. I never had the courage to ask you, Sue.' He explained.

Sean sighed and looked at Sue who was staring at him, he felt like she was staring at his soul, squeezing her hands again, 'So here I am expressing my feelings for you, in a very unexpected and unsuitable time. I like you more than a friend, neighbour or more than my best friend's sister. Sue, I like to take you on a date, buy you flowers, let you do silly things that you get excited and let you scream whenever I do some romantic things for us. I like to show off the world that you are my girlfriend not only friend. Take you to my mom and introduce you as my girlfriend and fight with you during picking up movies between action and romantic. Steal kisses when you are doing something series and massage your hair while you get stressed about exams and all. Hold you and cuddle you while we sleep, hold your hair when you get sick and throw-up, listen to your babble when you scold those girls at your classes and of course take you to dances in your campus. I like to do those things and many things with you. I see you as my partner who sits during my happiness as well as my hard time, just like you sat with me during Christmas's eve. If you let me, Sue.' He finished.

Sean looked at Sue with a lot of emotions and waiting for her reply. 'This is the best birthday ever!' She shouted and hugged him tightly which Sean returned willingly. After a couple of minutes or hours, they didn't know for sure. Sean saw Sue's eyes were watery. Maybe those were tears or maybe because of the hangover he didn't care. He pulled her to him again loving to have her small frame close to his heart.

Sue gave a small squeeze before pulling away from him and started, 'I like you. I like so much.' She said.

'Oh, so you were talking about me?' he asked.

'What?' Sue asked.

'Sorry, it's just that you said the same thing last night, and I thought you were talking about Aiden.' He explained and smiled at the thought.

'Eh, I did like him, because he is cute and his kisses are ok too.' She said.

'Don't need the details.' Sean interrupted her.

She laughed as she knew he was jealous of Aiden dating her, but continued. 'Sorry. Sean, it's you who I like not him; hence the breakup and we are having this conversation. I was trying so hard to get you kissed me during the New Year's party and Mom and Brad spent a lot of time planning the whole thing, so we even organized the party at my place. So, that I get to kiss you again, but someone always kept disturbing us and then Carly too. Then out of nowhere Aiden came and kissed me. I was so disappointed that it should have been you not him. I had this whole plan that we kiss and tell each other we like each other, then go out kiss under heavy snowfall and you hug me because I am too cold. I steal your jacket and never return it.' She stopped and sighed.

'I had a whole plan and Aiden ruined it all.' She said.

Sean couldn't help but smile at her planning and laugh at the dreamy expression she was giving about their supposed to be New Year's make-out session, so he pulled her small frame.

'So I like you and you like me, but the timing was always the problem huh?' Sean said.

Sue smiled when he asked ' So now what?'

Sue pulled back a little to look at the guy's face who has stolen her heart slowly since she was a kid then his lips and the stubble that has grown for a couple of days which made him a little bit older and she liked it, she slowly runs her hand over his stubble loving the tickling feeling.

'Well, I didn't get to kiss the dragon yet.' She leaned forward hoping he would take the hint. He smiled lovingly and met her halfway after saying 'Oh yes you should definitely get the kiss.' They smiled into kisses while continue to explore each other's feelings.

It was sweet and full of love and emotions, all longing, missing and waiting were pouring into kisses they shared. Misunderstanding and hurt they faced during passed days everything would be gone.

Sean pulled Sue even more towards him not wanting to have any space between them which she willingly went. He was crushing her small frame not that she minds it. Little by little the kiss became heated. So, both of them pulled back slowly, but only after giving each other three more pecks and smiling.

'Happy birthday Suzy Q' Sean said. 'Will you go out with me for lunch today? And then allow me to kiss you until you run out of air? He asked while smiling.

Sue smiled and said, 'It's a date, our first date. OH MY GOD, I can't believe that Sean Donahue is my boyfriend.' She stared at him. 'You are my boyfriend right?' She asked wanting to confirm.

'Yes Suzy Q and you are mine and no room for any more Aiden guy or any other wrong dates for you. It's only me who gets to kiss you like that. So, no more kissing other guys for you MISS.' He threatened her lovingly which she accepted.

'And same goes for you Mister / Doctor, those lips are now mine. But of course you are allowed to kiss your mom and your sisters, that's it. If I find you planting any kisses that are mine you will regret.' She threatens back.

Both laughed at each other's joke and leaned to kiss again before getting ready for their first date. They totally missed the person who has been watching them for a while and taking pictures too.

Frankie who got up to make some coffee for Sue stood on her tracks when she heard Sean's voice. Slowly without making any noise, she peeked the living room only to see her daughter and her neighbour's son are tangled each other embrace and sharing a heated but lovely kiss. She shed some tears unable to hold back her happiness. She also took some pictures for Nancy, after all, Nancy who may be the guy's mother one day. Leaving two young lovers Frankie went back to the room to make few calls.

THE END.

Author's note: Thank you for reading and hopefully leaving comments. My intention is to make at least one reader happy.


End file.
